Om en soffa
by AuroraAlexius
Summary: Det här är historien om hur det kommer sig att Remus Lupin bli använd som en soffa, att James Potter och Sirius Black har så ingående kunskaper om undersidan av en soffa och varför i hela friden Peter Pettigrew inte har några kalsonger på sig...


**Om en soffa**

Remus Lupin var klar med sina läxor. Remus Lupin var väldigt nöjd med sig själv. Remus Lupin tyckte han förtjänade en tupplur på en av de mjuka sofforna i Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

En viss James Potter och en viss Sirius Black kom in i uppehållsrummet och såg sig omkring med leenden som sade att de skulle förstöra friden för någon. En viss James Potter och en viss Sirius Black tyckte _inte_ Remus Lupin förtjänade att bre ut sig över en hel soffa.

Remus Lupin stönade när en viss James Potter och en viss Sirius Black slog sig ner ovanpå honom.

"Hörru, Tramptass, säg mig, är det bara jag eller känns den här soffan konstigt?" sa James och försökte sätta sig tillrätta. Soffan stönade.

"Nej, du har så rätt Tagghorn" sa Sirius och stack ner ett finger i soffan. "Den känns märkligt benig"

"Soffan kanske borde äta mer" föreslog James med ett flin.

"Flytta på er, idioter" stönade någon.

"Säg mig, min kära Tagghorn, hörde du något?" frågade Sirius och petade sig i örat.

"Du måste ha inbillat dig, min käre Tramptass" sa James och såg deltagande på honom som om han led av någon svår sjukdom. "Du kanske borde gå till Madame Pomfrey och kolla din mentala hälsa". Han flinade.

"Flytta på er, idioter!" stönade någon högre.

"Men vänta, nu tyckte jag, att jag också hörde nått" sa James med spelad förvåning, "Jag tror _soffan_ sa något"

"_Du_ kanske borde gå till Madam Pomfrey och kolla _din_ mentala hälsa" föreslog Sirius.

"Men flytta på er då någon gång era tjockskalliga IDIOTER!" sa soffan argt.

"Nej, vet du vad" sa Sirius, "jag tycker_ soffan_ borde vara lite artigare med tanke på situationen den befinner sig i"

Men soffan kände inte för att vara artig. Plötsligt låg en viss James Potter och en viss Sirius Black på golvet med förvånade miner och Remus Lupin satt i soffan och flinade skadeglatt.

"Det där var inte roligt, Måntand" sa Sirius stött och gned sin armbåge.

"Och inte det minsta nödvändigt" fyllde James i och tog sig för huvudet där en stor bula började träda fram.

"Ni satt på mig" påminde Remus dem.

"Och?" flinade Sirius och var tvungen att ducka för en soffkudde som kom flygande med siktet inställt på hans uppblåsta huvud.

"Du vet att du bara hade behövt säga 'snälla' så hade vi flyttat på oss" sa James och satte sig i soffan bredvid Remus och la en arm runt hans axlar.

Remus bara fnös till svar. Då hoppade även Sirius upp i soffan och la en arm runt hans axlar.

"Du kan inte vara arg på oss Remus" sa Sirius och såg oskyldig ut, "du älskar oss för mycket". De två svarthåriga gryffindorarna såg väldigt nöjda ut över det påståendet.

"Visst" sa Remus surt, men sen kunde han inte låta bli att le åt deras barnsliga glädje. "Men gör det inte igen bara" tillade han.

James och Sirius drog bort sina armar från hans axlar som om de hade bränt sig och såg rädda ut.

"Åh, nej, vi skulle aldrig drömma om att stöta oss med den store Remus Lupin" sa James med spelad förfäran och försökte dölja ett flin. "Det kanske döljer sig ett riktigt monster under hans oansenliga yttre"

"Ja tänk, James, han kanske bussar sitt lilla pälsproblem på oss" sa Sirius och nu flinade de båda stort.

Remus svarade inte, utan fiskade upp en bok ur väskan som han demonstrativtförsvann bakom.

Då öppnades porträtthålet och ingen mindre än lilla Peter Pettigrew ramlade in – bokstavligt talat. Lilla Peter Pettigrew ställde sig upp illröd i ansiktet och såg sig om efter sina vänner, såg dem och började springa dit, men snubblade på en illsinnad gul badanka som försökte bita honom i tårna. Lilla Peter Pettigrew rullade ända fram till soffan där hans kompisar satt och stannade vid deras fötter.

James och Sirius böjde sig glatt fram och tittade på den lille filuren som låg vid deras fötter.

"Nämen, ser man Slingersvans" sa James glatt, "så trevligt av dig att titta förbi"

"'Vem kan stoppa han, när han bara rullar fram... '" nynnade Sirius och flinade när Peter försökte ställa sig upp, men trasslade in sig i sin egen klädnad så han på nytt föll ihop i en hög på golvet.

Sirius och James gav varandra en menande blick och ställde sig upp. De böjde sig ner och James tog tag i Peters armar och Sirius tog tag i hans ben, sen slängde de upp honom i soffan – rakt i knäet på den intet ont anande Remus som fortfarande satt och läste. Remus, som blev väldigt chockad över att få en knubbig liten Peter Pettigrew i knäet, tappade sin bok (som hade samma egenskaper som en tegelsten) rakt i ansiktet på Peter.

Peter, som inte var beredd på att få en tegelsten – förlåt, bok – i ansiktet, hoppade till så att han ramlade ur Remus knä och landade med en duns, som fick hela uppehållsrummet att skälva, på golvet.

Men lilla Peter Pettigrew var inte den enda som låg på golvet, en viss James Potter och en viss Sirius Black låg också på golvet och vred sig av skratt.

Remus Lupin var inte road. Peter var inte heller road, men eftersom han var rädd att James och Sirius skulle tycka han var ocool, skrattade han ändå ett gällt fejkat skratt som inte lurade någon och som dessutom skrämde slag på några förstaårselever som precis kom in i uppehållsrummet. Han ställde sig mödosamt upp medan han gned sin näsa som nu hand antagit den sällsamma formen av en tomat.

När han ställde sig upp fladdrade hans klädnad till och Sirius – som fortfarande låg på golvet och skrattade – fick en första-klass-blick upp under Peters klädnad. Han slutade tvärt skratta och satte sig upp, han var till och med blekare än vanligt och såg ut som om han precis hade sett sin värsta mardröm titta fram under Peters klädnad.

"Peter..." sa Sirius sakta och skakade på huvudet som om han försökte skaka bort en irriterande fluga. "... varför i hela friden har du inga kalsonger på dig?"

James och Remus skrek av skratt. Sirius rös och mumlade nått som lät som: "Jag kommer få permanenta mentala skador..."

Peter såg lite förlägen ut.

"För du och James hade gömt alla mina kalsonger imorse..." började Peter.

"Just ja!" sa James och började skratta åt Sirius min när han insåg att det var han som hade orsakat Peters brist på underkläder.

"Helvete..." muttrade han.

"... men jag har faktiskt upptäckt att det är riktigt skönt att gå utan kalsonger" fortsatte Peter, "Man känner sig fri och de luftar skönt. Jag har inte mått så här bra på länge. Tack killar!" Han skakade lite på höfterna och såg nöjd ut.

Sirius satte huvudet i händerna och gungade fram och tillbaks samtidigt som han mumlade: "Tänk lyckliga tankar... lyckliga tankar... lyckliga... tankar..."

"Stackars Sirius" sa James när han äntligen hade slutat skratta. "Nu kanske vi måste ta honom till Madame Pomfrey för allvarliga mentala skador". Han försökte se deltagande ut, men det ryckte i hans mungipor.

Remus skrattade fortfarande. Sirius tog bort händerna från ansiktet och blängde på honom.

"Det är _inte _kul, Remus" sa han.

"Jo, jätte" skrattade Remus. "Nu har du fått igen för att du satt på mig, det kallas karma"

Sirius lipade åt honom. Sen vände han sig mot Peter som hade slagit sig ner i soffan.

"Kan du inte gå och ta på dig ett par kalsonger, Slingersvans" sa han.

"Nej, det kan jag inte" svarade Peter, "För det första vet jag fortfarande inte vart du och James har gömt dom, och för det andra är det väääääldigt skönt utan". Han såg nöjd ut. Sirius rös igen. Remus skrattade.

"Sluta skratta!" utbrast Sirius när Remus började kippa efter andan av skratt. Sirius reste sig upp, tog ett kliv framåt och ryckte Remus bok ur händerna på honom och höll upp den över huvudet så Remus inte kunde nå den.

"Hey!" utbrast Remus och slutade skratta. "Får jag min bok". Han höll fram handen mot Sirius.

"Nej" sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet. Han såg ut som en trotsig treåring.

Remus ställde sig upp. "Ge mig boken Sirius" sa han och sträckte upp handen mot boken som Sirius fortfarande höll ovanför huvudet. Men Sirius var någon centimeter längre och det räckte för att Remus inte skulle nå boken.

Då drog han fram sin trollstav och pekade hotfullt med den mot Sirius.

Sirius såg en gång från trollstaven till Remus ansikte, sen kastade han boken över Remus huvud. Remus vände sig förvånat om lagom för att se en flinande James fånga boken.

"James, ge mig boken" sa Remus och tog ett steg mot honom. Då kastade James boken så den igen flög över Remus och hamnade i famnen på Sirius.

En vild jakt utbröt då Remus jagade James och Sirius genom uppehållsrummet, medan de svarthåriga gryffindorarna skrattande kastade boken mellan sig.

Tillslut stanna Remus och blängde ilsket på boktjuvarna medan han flämtade efter luft. Sirius och James stannade också, fast på andra sidan uppehållsrummet bredvid soffan där Peter fortfarande satt.

Boktjuvarna gjorde high-five när de såg att han hade stannat, uppenbarligen trodde de att han hade gett upp.

Men så lätt kommer de inte undan. Medan de var distraherade med sin segerglädje riktade Remus sin trollstav mot dem. och innan någon han reagera hade han kastat en total kroppslåsningsförtrollning över James och sen Sirius.

Remus log skadeglatt när han gick fram till dem där de låg på golvet utan att kunna röra sig. Peter såg bara chockad ut – allt hade gått så fort att hans lilla hjärna inte hann med.

James och Sirius kunde bara blänga ilsket på Remus när han böjde sig ner och tog upp sin bok som Sirius hade tappat på golvet.

"Ni må vara snabbare än mig" sa han åt dem, "men jag är snabbare med trollstaven". Han viftade med sin trollstav ovanför dem och flinade.

"Jag hoppas ni lär er en läxa av det här" fortsatte han och låtsades inte om det intensiva blängandet från golvet. "Men för att det verkligen ska gå in tror jag ni får ligga här ett tag"

Remus böjde sig ner och rullade in sina två vänner under soffa på samma sätt som man borstar in dam under mattan.

"Nu tänker jag och Peter gå och äta middag, ni får ligga här tills vi kommer tillbaks" sa Remus och ställde sig upp. Om blickar kunde döda hade Remus dött flera gånger om på bara några sekunder.

Men James och Sirius kunde inte annat än se efter sina två vänner när de lämnade uppehållsrummet och lämnade dem i dammet under en soffa i Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

Remus skulle så få igen för det här!

**Så... har äntligen lagt ut nått :D *stolt* **

**Men har haft sån idétorka, jag har bara suttit och stirrat på datorn utan att komma fram till nått x) Men den här skrev jag i Norge, så det var kanske lite frisk norsk luft som behövdes för att fräscha upp fantasin :P **

**Men skicka iaf en review, för då blir jag glad! :D både ris och ros ;) om ni inte gör det är ni fyrkantiga! **


End file.
